


The Lion's Sword

by SwordsandShields99



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Smut, Developing Relationship, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsandShields99/pseuds/SwordsandShields99
Summary: Elizabeth is a mage who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. While trying to do her best for the inquisition, she finds herself falling for a handsome commander.(Follows game story line, focused on Cullen/Elizabeth relationship.. eventual shameless smut!)





	1. How is this happening?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything, so I hope you like it! Multiple chapters, so stay tuned! :)

She looked down at her hand in disbelief. _How is this happening? Why me?_ Elizabeth kept asking herself those questions over and over, as if she could magically produce an answer if she willed one. No answer came however, and she was stuck with a glowing green mark that brought nothing but pain and more questions, never answers. It had been a few weeks since the conclave. People kept looking to her for answers, and she felt like after these few weeks she should have at least some for them. But she had nothing. No answers. Only doubt. The weight of it all was too much. The reality that everyone around her had died, and that she was being called some ‘herald’. Herald of what?! She didn’t even know how she came to be in that situation, much less have some sort of divine message for the world. It especially pained her when her faithful companions seemed to look at her with _that_ look. A look full of hope, as if she held the key to all the questions they had for Andraste herself. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was looking at her that way right now without her realizing. He watched her stare at her own hand pensively, and he wondered if the key to their salvation lied with her. Had she been touched by the holy Andraste? Was she a curse, or an angel? From the moment he saw her, he thought she was beautiful. He recalled how her hair fell from it’s braid across her face as she fought off a demon. Her pale face flushed, her graceful movements as she cast her spells, it took him aback. Strange, he never reacted this way to any mage. He was never taken with their beauty, only cautious of their intentions. “Commander!”, a recruit called out, breaking him from his trance. She caught him staring, and he blushed, quickly turning on his heel to tend to the new recruit’s questions. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was giving her that look again just now. She wouldn’t have noticed if that recruit hadn’t shouted to him, pulling her from her thoughts. Now it was her turn to stare. The recruit couldn’t hold a shield for shit, even she could see that. Commander Cullen seemed so at ease with a sword and shield, like it was just something you could wear to the market on Sundays, no big deal. The movements came naturally to him. Elizabeth wondered if he was naturally gifted, or if he was extraordinarily experienced. Either way, it suited him. She suddenly noticed how tall he was, towering over the new recruit. Cullen slammed his shield against the kid, knocking him over. “If I were a demon, you’d be dead kid”. He offered the recruit his hand to help him up. “Again.” Within a few minutes, the recruit looked sturdy, less of a target and more of a threat. He’s a good teacher, she thought to herself. He was tough yet kind. Strong, yet gentle. She marveled at how one person could be so much of those contrasting things. 

“That kid is going to be sore tomorrow”, she teased as she walked up to him.

  

“Better sore here than on the battlefield”, he responded matter-of-factly. He turned to her, eyes of all seriousness and gruffness. They softened when they met hers, realizing who she was. She had no idea why it made her blush, or why she suddenly felt the need to look away. 

“You’re a good teacher. He’ll be better in no time. I’d like to know more about you Commander. How did a templar end up here?”

“It’s a long story” he softly chuckled, scratching the back of his neck mindlessly. 

They talked for 20 minutes of his past experiences and qualifications, and what life is like as a Templar. She could tell that his past was a sensitive subject, and tried to tread lightly around it.

“Commander, I have these papers for you look over”, a messenger called out as he approached. 

“You must excuse me” Cullen said, he almost seemed a little sad.

“I’ll let you get back to work, I’m sorry I took up so much of your time”, Elizabeth said, just now remembering that the Commander was in the middle of training when she interrupted him. “Perhaps we can speak again soon?”.

“I’d like that”, he responded while instantly blushing again, and mindlessly scratching his hair. “Uh… another time than”, he said, briskly walking away. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Makers breath…. Why must I act this way in front of women? Especially this woman. We have no time for my foolishness, there is too much to do, too little time, and there is a hole in the sky. Andraste preserve me for my idiocy._ He chastised himself a while longer before completely focusing on the recruits. But a small part of his mind never truly stopped thinking of the way she smiled at him as she left.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why did I just ask to speak to him again? And why am I blushing? And why do I have butterflies in my stomach? I’m not some teenager pining after someone, this is ridiculous. I don’t have time for this._ She continued chastising herself for the rest of the evening. And right as she fell asleep she smiled to the thought of a tall, handsome commander blushing in his armor.


	2. Drinking Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inquisition has begun! Elizabeth leads her group through the Hinterlands, and returns for drinks with Varric.

It had been a few days since their conversation in the training yard. Elizabeth was with Cassandra, Varric, and Solas in the Hinterlands, running around like a bunch of idiots trying to catch some rams. _The villagers really need this, but Andraste preserve us we look like idiots right now._

“It’s running up that hill!” Cassandra shouted out.

“Seeker, I don’t think you realize how much I’m not-all-that into running. I use a bow for a reason. So I don’t have to run to my target!” Varric said, panting but bemused. 

Solas froze the ram, and varric shot it skillfully. Elizabeth hit it with a shot of ice, killing the creature. They were careful not to burn it, and Varric’s shot was clean as always. “A nice clean kill”, Elizabeth said, “More meat for the villagers. Great job everyone”. 

“Yes, it is good that the inquisition can help these people” said Cassandra. Elizabeth was happy Cassandra was truly placing trust in her. While the circumstance they met under were tense, she had come to hold a respect for the Seeker, and she sensed that Cassandra might be a softer person than she led on. 

The group was an interesting bunch. All of them were very different, but they made a great team when it came right down to it. 

“We can give this to the villagers, and head back to Haven” Cassandra said.

Elizabeth was surprised to find she was a little giddy about the idea of returning. Not for the usual reasons of a soft bed and a nice bath. Her mind instantly flashed the image of Cullen in the training yard. She blushed and looked down, although no one was watching. _Oh no,_ she thought, realizing that she was starting to think quite fondly of this Commander. He wasn’t that much older than her. Maybe 2 years, 3 at most. She thought of his hair, the one curl that always seemed a little out of place on his forehead. She thought of the scar on his lip, wondering how it got there. She wondered if he was a good kisser.

“Elizabeth!” Varric said, a little loudly, shocking her out of her deep thoughts. “You alright there? You were totally zoned out. Maybe Solas should cast a barrier real quick, just in case you run into something while we’re walking” he teased. Solas and Cassandra smirked, and Elizabeth laughed aloud. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He saw them approaching Haven, and found himself smiling. “Welcome back!” he said a little too cheerily. “I mean…. I hope your trip to the Hinterlands was successful... That you all had a good journey…” he stammered.

“It was fine Curly. I didn’t realize you were so worried about me. I’m touched” Varric said. Elizabeth laughed. Cullen loved her laugh. It was buoyant, and unreserved. It made the air feel lighter around him, and he actually forgot that his headache was worsening for a moment. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they entered Haven’s gates, Elizabeth felt a little lighter than she had earlier. She was starting to feel comfortable here with her new companions. “Anyone care for a drink?” 

“No, thank you” Cassandra said flatly as she pressed on towards the Chantry.

“No. Another time perhaps” said Solas, although she doubted it. She had never seen Solas drink, and she doubted he would want to. She respected the Elven Mage, and sensed that there was more there than met the eye. She looked forward to getting to know him better. Not being a Circle Mage intrigued here, and she sensed she could learn a great deal from him. 

“I’ll take you up on that offer” Varric said happily. Elizabeth was glad. The dwarf was an excellent storyteller, and damn it if he wasn’t funny. She enjoyed his company the most while out and about, and she had a feeling he would make for a great drinking-buddy. 

And she wasn’t wrong. It was mid-day when the arrived, and well past dinner when they left. “Good times, Trouble” Varric slurred. 

“Trouble?” Elizabeth raised an eyebrow quizzically. 

“I mean shit, trouble seems to follow you around. But I’ll work on the nickname. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, Varric.” _He’s fun,_ she thought. While Varric seemed to be able to drink quite a bit before showing signs he was tipsy, she only had one drink and was feeling very sober. She was feeling more comfortable here, but still not comfortable enough to get drunk. _Too vulnerable,_ she thought to herself. She rounded a corner and bumped right into a cold, hard piece of armor. “Ouch! Oh I’m sorry” She stammered while rubbing her nose. 

“No, my apologies my lady” a deep voice responded. 

Elizabeth looked up and realized she was looking at Commander Cullen. Based on the look on his face, he had just realized it was her as well. 

“Oh, hello!” She said in a bubbly voice. She internally rolled her eyes at herself for sounding a little too happy to bump into him. 

“Oh, Elizabeth, sorry about that.”

“No really, it was my fault. Wasn’t watching where I was going”. She looked down as she blushed. She wished she would stop doing that. Then there was a short awkward pause before they both chuckled. She didn’t know what to do next. She didn’t want to leave. She wanted to stay, to be near to him. But she didn’t know what to say. She looked up at him sheepishly. He was looking down and off to the side, his hand on the back of his neck. Was he a shy person? She realized she didn’t know. She really didn’t know much about him other than his past work experiences, and that when his amber eyes focused on her she felt something. They shown with strength, and yet seemed to hold a pool of gentleness that she could get lost in. _Opps, just did,_ She thought to herself, realizing she was staring. 

“Have you eaten yet, Commander?” she tried to ask in a cool manner.

“Um… no, I’ve been on the field all day actually”. 

“Perhaps we can still grab some dinner, I’m starving” she said as she chuckled lightly, giving him a quick smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_There it is, there’s that smile again,_ he thought to himself. Like her laugh, those small smiles made his heart skip just a bit faster. He could feel warmth and light in it. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt that way, any kind of light emanating from someone, but especially not himself. Yesterday had been particularly bad for him. His new life inspired him to change, to stop taking the Templar lyrium. But now he wasn’t so sure he could sustain this. Yesterday he was shaking so uncontrollably he was an hour late to training. And even then, he felt he wasn’t giving the recruits the instruction they deserved, cold sweats and chills distracting him. He couldn’t let his lack of training and care be the reason they’re killed on the battlefield. Even now, as he took in her smile, a headache was threatening to overpower him. Maybe some food and drink would do him some good. 

They entered the mess hall just as most people were leaving. _A blessing, it will be quiet, less headache,_ he thought. She bee-lined straight for the corner. He tried not to be too happy that it was a more secluded spot. _Maybe I can be a bit more composed than normal while speaking to her,_ he half-teased himself. 

He was surprised when he realized they had been there an hour, talking non-stop. From topics ranging from her mark and if it hurts, Varric’s books, and how he got his sword. They even discovered that they both grew up in similar towns in similar situations. Neither of them had much growing up, but they valued their families, and the secluded spots near water. They both enjoyed the peace of nature in their childhood. As they spoke of this, he noticed she seemed to relax thinking of it. Her arm moved closer to his. He was painfully aware of her, getting closer to him throughout the conversation. There was an electricity there. He could feel it connecting their arms. He longed for them to touch. Something that simple, and yet he longed for it. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cullen had taken his gauntlets off to eat dinner. Elizabeth had never really seen him without complete armor on. She heard him tell a recruit that one should train in gear as much as possible. The armor is heavy, and you need to be able to move quickly with it on. If you’re not used to it, it could be your downfall in battle. She tried not to stare, but his arms were very muscular. She started to realize, that she very much liked that. He had rolled up his sleeves, and she could see how his muscles in his forearms moved, and she longed to put her hand on his arm. She moved a bit closer…. And then a bit closer. She wasn’t sure if she wished he wouldn’t notice, or if she wished he would. Then all of a sudden, he closed the distance. There was a slight pause in their conversation. He looked up at her, waiting. She continued talking, but pressed slightly more against him, encouragingly. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He half expected her to apologize for accidentally touching and quickly move her arm away. But she didn’t. In fact, she did the opposite, and then continued reminiscing about home. He had a warm feeling in his gut. He liked her, and she seemed to like him. Was that o.k.? The Inquisition was a time consuming business, which required determination and dedication. Would engaging in further flirtations compromise that? She was a mage, and he strangely didn’t mind at all. He trusted her completely. Was that wise? He decided to not care at the moment. He summoned up his courage.

“I know of a spot here in Haven, that greatly resembles the places we’ve spoke of. If you’d like, I could show it to you. It’s only a few minutes walk from here if you’d like.” 

There it was, that smile. The one he could get lost in. “Yes, I’d really like that” she said warmly. “It would be nice to take a break from the Inquisition, if only for a few minutes and relax”.


	4. Moonlit Kiss

They walked in the moonlight, arms almost touching. There was that electricity again. She had felt it earlier in the mess hall. It was a brisk evening, and she wished she had worn something warmer, but the butterflies in her stomach helped a little. She noticed him looking down at her, and felt a warm fur mantle being placed on her shoulders.

“Oh, you don’t have to, now you’ll be cold”, she said.

“This armor is much warmer than you’d think”, he chuckled. 

She gathered the mantle more tightly around her. She could smell him now, and it was intoxicating. It was surprisingly clean for being trained in. _Not like anyone here could best him in training to get this thing dirty’,_ she smiled to herself. 

They came upon a clearing on the other side of the lake. They could see Haven, fires aglow around the buildings. It looked peaceful. It felt peaceful. “This is lovely” she said, awe in her voice. The moonlight was making everything around them glow. The ice on the lake, the snow around them. She looked up at the night sky, the stars were brilliant. “The stars are so beautiful” she said, turning to see his face. 

“Not as beautiful as you”, he said taking a step towards her. She blushed, this time not looking away. 

“Oh dear, Commander”, she said as she smiled and took a step towards him, “one might think you were flirting with me.” 

He scratched the back of his neck and looked down, “I don’t mean to misread the situation, I’m so..”

She took the last step to him, standing on the tips of her toes, and lifting her face to reach his. She took a hand and placed it on his cheek, turning his face towards hers mid-sentence. She planted a soft kiss on his lips, praying to Andraste that he wanted this too. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a moment there, he doubted if he had read the mood correctly. He was nervous and unsure. Right as he was going to apologize, she leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and warm, and the electricity between them sparked. He placed both hands on her hips and pulled her in close.He paused, making sure she didn’t want to pull away, before kissing her more deeply. She put her hand in his hair, pulling him gently and encouragingly. He felt the electricity between them intensify, the warm feeling in his gut spreading to other places in him. He kissed her more urgently, and she returned the gesture bringing her hips in closer towards his. For a moment, they lost time completely. Everything else melted away.Their bodies were much closer together now, like magnets being pulled towards one another, it was hard for him to keep a half-inch space between the lower parts of their bodies. The mantle fell from her shoulders, and she gasped as she caught it so it wouldn’t hit the ground. He still held her in his arms, not wanting to let go. She looked up at him, and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Giving him that same smile. The one that lights up the world and makes the air around him feel warm. That’s when he realized, he was smiling like that too. A true smile that came from pure happiness. He didn’t think that was still possible for him, and now here he was with her. He hoped that this wasn’t just a moment for her. He hoped that she wanted more, just as he did. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was a little angry with herself for just not letting the mantle fall to the ground. But when she looked up at him, she saw his smile. She saw it in his eyes, those amber pools of warmth that seemed to see right into her soul. He didn’t seem like the type of man who was only looking for physical things, but still, she hoped he wanted this to last.

“Um… that was … really nice..” he said, has he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. 

“It really was” she agreed. “Cullen, I…. well”, she paused. He pulled his head back to look into her eyes. She could tell he seemed worried by what she was about to say. “I really like you.”

He sighed and chuckled. She saw a sparkle in his eyes that wasn’t there before. “I really like you too, Elizabeth.” 

“Oh.. good” she said. “I was just… well I was hoping that we could do this again sometime soon. I just want to make sure this isn’t something you did as a distraction, or… that you don’t like me that way.. Or..”  
She was floundering. _Spit it out girl, damn,_ she thought to herself. Thankfully, Cullen stopped her before she could embarrass herself further. 

 

He pressed his thumb and finger to her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking him in the eyes again. She could tell just by looking at them that he was being sincere when he said, “Elizabeth, I’m not that kind of man.” 

“I believe you” she sighed. “You really seem quite honorable and genuine”. 

“Good” he said confidently. “Allow me to walk you back to your room?”

She nodded, suddenly feeling quite shy. He offered her his arm, and they walked together in happy silence. 

When they returned to her room, he turned her towards him. He seemed much more confident now than he did earlier. “Would you care to eat dinner with me again tomorrow evening?” he asked her. 

“I’d love that” she said happily, returning to her bubbly self. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was glad that he could make her feel more comfortable before parting for the evening. He could tell because her smile returned. He felt as if he would always be undone by it. How could one ever get used to that? 

She was up on the tips of her toes again. He hadn’t realized how much shorter she was until this evening. He leaned down to meet her lips. He kissed her gently, sweetly, before kissing her forehead. She looked at him warmly, and bid him goodnight. He returned his fur mantle to his shoulders, smiling as it now smelled like flowers and honey instead of dirt and grim. As he walked back to his tent, he looked at the moon and thought of her.


	5. Haven Falls

Everything was happening so quickly. How were there this many enemies on their doorstep? He had seen this too many times. He knew the odds were just too damn low. His recruits were not ready for this type of defense, and Haven was just not meant to be this type of fortress. Who else would he lose tonight? He jumped as he heard a dreadful, loud screech. A dragon?! That can’t be an archdemon? Sweet Andraste this couldn’t get any worse.

He saw Elizabeth trying to save everyone in the town, and beckoned her into the Chantry. He hated to be the one to tell her that the archdemon changes things too much, that their defenses will not hold. The old man came up with a path? And this godlike creature only wants Elizabeth? For the love of the Maker, this isn’t fair. “But what of your escape?” He said, shock coursing through his body. Elizabeth could only look away. She couldn’t even look him in the face. They all knew what this would mean. She was sacrificing herself. If only it could be him. He watched her walk out the door, knowing he would never see her again. _Did you think you deserved happiness?_ He said to himself angrily. _She’s off to die, and you can’t save her. One more regret. Add it to the list. You can’t save anyone. You can’t save anyone!_ He mentally berated himself for hours as he led the group of people down the ancient path. She had done it. He saw the avalanche with his on eyes. No mortal could survive that. It was done. 

He turned, one last time. _Just once more,_ he told himself. _You know she won’t be there._ He turned, and saw a figure at the top of the hill. _It’s like the torture, seeing friends that I know are dead. It seems to be something I’m good at._ Varric saw Cullen’s tormented stare, and followed his gaze. “It’s Elizabeth!” Varric shouted. Cullen was in disbelief. He was already running. His training and reflexes kicking in. She dropped to her knees. It was a miracle she was alive, but truthfully she looked half dead. Her hand was glowing green. And there it was. That smile. She smiled at _him,_ happy to see _him._ He caught her as she lost consciousness, and scooped her up in his arms. He was determined to protect her from now on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a long journey to Skyhold. She had plenty of time to reflect on all that had happened. This shit was really getting to be too much. Of course the breach wasn’t a simple thing of nature, and she should have expected as much. But it was still so unbelievable, the whole damn thing. Dorian, Sera, The Iron Bull, and Varric were great company. She was still very sore, and traveling was difficult, but those people sure could lift her spirits when she needed it most. She was truly grateful to all of her new friends. She was still astonished at how different her the people in her little team were, and yet how united they were. Different races, religions, political beliefs, you name it; but they were all friends and all working together. She hoped that they could survive together. 

They stopped to make camp. The nights in the mountains were brutal, and they had small children and elderly people with them. Progress was slow, and the nights were long. But Solas was helping her lead them to a new home and from how he described it, it sounds perfect, and that gave her hope. When everyone was settling down for the night, she noticed Cullen walk off on his own. She hadn’t had time to really speak with him alone since everything happened. 

He noticed her following, and stopped to face her. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better now, thank you. I hear you carried me back. Thank you for that.” 

“You really don’t have to thank me for that.”

“Of course I do!” She smiled at him, but this time he did not return it. His eyes looked sad, tortured. She frowned and walked closer to him. “Is everything all right?”

He paused for a moment, his eyes dark and heavy. “I watched you walk to your death. I let you just walk out there to die.” 

“It wasn’t your decision to make, it was mine. Please don’t blame yourself. I’m alive, and we saved so many people”. 

He shook his head and looked away. She closed the distance between them and put a hand on his arm. He looked down at her. The pain she saw in his eyes, oh how it pierced her soul. She longed to comfort him. 

“I swear to you, I won’t let that happen again. We’ll be ready next time” he said, as he caressed her face with his gloved hand.

“I know” she said softly. She patted his arm affectionately. They looked out over the mountains. “Do you…… do you still… feel the same about me?” 

He looked down at her, the darkness in his eyes slightly lifted. “Most definitely”. 

“Good” she said sensually. She turned so that her body faced his. 

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her body close to his. He traced a scratch on her cheek lightly with his fingertips. He softly kissed it, then a bruise on her forehead, then a scratch on her hand. Finally, he placed his lips on hers. Her lips were cold, but soft and inviting. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him. He felt relief, and warmth, and desire all at once. He kissed her deeply, urgently then. She tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. He parted her lips with his tongue, pushing into her mouth. She tasted of freshly fallen snow, sweet and refreshing. She closed the distance between their lower bodies so that they were completely touching. He felt the warmth in his gut move towards his lower body and his thighs. He felt himself becoming hard, hoping she couldn’t feel that as well. _Not yet_ , he had to tell himself. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew what she was doing. She wanted to make him want her. She wanted to pull him into her, to fuel his longing and desire. She hoped that underneath that armor, he was getting hot and hard. She didn’t want anything real to happen at this exact moment, she was still too injured for much more than this, but she wanted it to happen soon. And she hoped he did too.


	6. Surviving Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I wanted the Inquisitor and Cullen to go through some trials together before hooking up._
> 
> _I minimally researched addiction and withdrawal symptoms. I love how BioWare has such real situations in the game (addiction, racial prejudice, etc.) and wanted to add some of that into the story._

Skyhold was beautiful, and the perfect fortress. It was also a good place to recharge, and get ready for the next fight. Elizabeth was on her way to speak to Cullen about that now. She needed his tactical advice. She opened the door to his office, already smiling thinking about how he might blush when she entered. But he didn’t blush, and he didn’t smile. He didn’t even notice her enter. Something was troubling him. He sat in his chair, something he rarely did, holding his head in his hands. “What’s up, Cullen?” He looked up at her with bloodshot eyes. 

“There is something I feel I need to tell you.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She would support him, no matter what. It didn’t surprise her that he chose to do this. But it did worry her. He was glad she supported him. Glad that she was concerned. Glad that she was there for him. It felt good to have someone in his corner, other than Cassandra which started out more out of duty than as a friend. Still, things were somehow getting worse since Haven. His headaches were almost unbearable. His nightmares were so bad that he scarcely got 3 hours of sleep each night. And he would break out in cold sweats and shakes throughout his days. He felt as if he were losing control. With Corypheus right around any corner, he could not afford to be this vulnerable. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth decided to speak with a healer about withdrawal symptoms right after speaking with Cullen. She didn’t want to to hint that she was referring to the commander, so she played it off as general inquiry. After speaking with the healer, she knew that the Commander must be in what the healer referred to as the ‘post acute’ stage of his withdrawals. While they might appear to be gone for a few days or even weeks, the physical symptoms can return for a few days with just as much fervor as during the ‘acute phase’. She feared he was pushing himself too hard, not being patient enough with himself. She was shocked to hear the healer say that she has seen this phase last for up to two years. Elizabeth’s heart ached knowing how Cullen suffered, and would continue to suffer. And there were potentially deathly side effects, like seizures or a heart attack. After learning this she realized how scared she felt and how much he meant to her. She instantly felt pulled towards comforting him further, so she went to go check in on him again. 

 

But he wasn’t there. She checked everywhere, but couldn’t find him. Finally, she found him - on the floor of his bedroom. He was drenched in sweat and shaking. She rushed to his side. “Oh Maker, Cullen, say something! Please, are you alright?” He was in so much pain, and she didn’t know what she could do to help him. 

She sat with him for what seemed like hours, gently rubbing his back through waves of nausea, and replacing cool cloths on his forehead. He finally regained his true consciousness, and with a scratchy voice apologized. 

“Cullen, please, don’t apologize. I told you, I am here for you. No matter what. You’re going to get through this o.k.?”

She only left him when he started resting more peacefully. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He has asked me to recommend replacing him” Cassandra told Elizabeth the next morning. “He has come so far… I fear that quitting the Inquisition will truly harm him. Based off of my knowledge of templars and what you have gathered from the healer, I don’t think replacing him is what is best. Maybe you could speak with him? I know he doesn’t want to disappoint you. I’m sure if he’ll listen to anyone, it would be you.” 

Elizabeth made her way up to his office. A case flew across the threshold, barely missing her. “Makers breath, I didn’t hear you enter. Forgive me, I didn’t mean to arrghh..” he grimaced as a wave of pain overcame him. 

He seemed ashamed of needing the desk for support, so she didn’t rush to his side to help. He needed to feel in control, strong. “Well, you missed so we’re good” she chuckled tensely. 

“I should be taking it” he said quietly as he looked down at his desk. “This shouldn’t be impacting the Inquisition, it’s too important. I should be taking it.” He sounded so defeated. 

“Cullen, you can do this. You’re stronger than you feel right now. Please, don’t take it. This isn’t about the inquisition, it’s about you. You deserve to be free from this.” 

He looked at her, and she could tell that he decided something. He decided to share with her his secrets. He told her of how he had been captured and tortured. While withdrawing from lyrium, he watched all of his friends be tortured and murdered until he was the only one left. He wanted nothing to do with that life. He needed to be free. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had given him space after that day, and he appreciated it. He took a couple of days off from training to recover and reset his mind as Cassandra had instructed him to do. He felt ready now. Better, clearer than before. Perhaps the worst of the withdrawals were behind him. He had sent a request for her to meet with him. He was overlooking the mountains outside his office, when he heard her open the door behind him. 

“Hey you” she said lightly, giving him that bubbly smile. _Thank the Maker,_ he said to himself. He was quite sure the display of the past week would have scared her off. He wouldn’t have blamed her that’s for sure. “Are you feeling better?” she asked with a small, encouraging smile.

“Much” he said. “Thank you Elizabeth. Truly.” He cupped a hand around her face. He noticed that he loved how small her face was, and how his hand seemed so big there. It made him feel stronger. “I shouldn’t have pushed myself so hard. But I think things will be better now.” 

“I’m so glad” she said kindly and sincerely. “I was so worried about you” she said as she looked down. “But you were worried about me after Haven, so I guess we’re even now huh?” She smiled, trying to tease.

“I suppose so” he responded smoothly. “Do you… still feel the same about me?” he asked as he stared deeply into her eyes. 

“Most definitely” she said as she leaned in to kiss him. 

This felt so real. She felt right. He hoped it would last, and he realized how deeply he cared for her. She had cared for him so intimately in his hour of need. He recalled the times he had been there for her. Some of which she didn’t even know about. When she first arrived through the rift, he guarded her at night to ensure no harm would come to her while she laid unconscious, as he did again after they sealed the rift. While she was still a prisoner, he had even knocked back and restrained a drunkard who attempted to enter and violate her while she laid there, confirming that his decision to guard her was justified. He carried her lifeless body through the snow covered mountain side after Haven, and helped nurse her back to health.

It seemed to all happen so fast. Maybe that was just due to life being so strange in the Inquisition. Either way, he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to try to slow this down. Maybe things could even speed up.


	7. Desk Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And finally, what you all have been waiting for! ;)_

A month had passed since Cullen struggled so desperately with his withdrawal. They had been spending as much time as possible together, and they felt as if things were just going so very right. She agreed to meet him for dinner. She made him promise to break away from work to eat, and he had smoothly said, “only if I can eat with you”, to which she readily agreed. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was difficult to try and ‘look pretty’ when you’re the leader of an inquisition. What with battling demons and having people try to kill you regularly. She tried smoothing out her hair, and putting it into more intricate and prettier braids. She pinched her cheeks to add some color, took a deep breath, and headed down the stairs. She was wearing a lower cut shirt that normal, but hoped that no one would notice but him. 

She passed a few of her companions, and no one really seemed to notice. Then she saw him waiting for her at the end of the hall. 

“You look…. Beautiful” he said, has his hand mindlessly scratched the back of his neck.

“And you are as handsome as always Commander” she said teasingly. He still blushed, which she thought was ridiculously cute. Commander of a giant army, still blushes when flirted with. 

“Maybe we could eat somewhere a little more private than the mess hall tonight. Would you like to go to my office?”

“Sure” Elizabeth said readily. 

She truly enjoyed his company. His stories were so interesting, and he had a humor that she realized no one really got to see except for her. He made her laugh all throughout dinner, so that by the time they were finished eating, she was a bit flushed. “Would you like a bit of fresh air?” he asked. 

“That sounds lovely” she said, remembering that the moon was shining tonight as it was in Haven. 

The leaned against the wall, side by side, looking up at the stars. “The stars are even more lovely here in Skyhold” she said in awe.

He took her hand and turned her towards him. “Again, not nearly as lovely as you.” He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and slowly leaned down to kiss her ear. He kissed her forehead, and then her cheek. She leaned her body closer to his. 

When their mouths found each other, he felt that electric spark. She pulled away so that they could look at each other. “Cullen, I… “ she stopped and looked down. 

“You can tell me anything” he said. “Truly, you can trust me Elizabeth. 

She looked up at him, and gave his favorite smile. He realized looking at her now in the starlight, that she was perfect. That he wanted to be with her for a long time. That he loves her. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cullen, I… I love you.” She looked directly in his eyes this time, her gaze unwavering. She suddenly felt a wave of nerves. There was no taking it back. Not that she wanted to, she only feared rejection. He was a perfect bunch of muscles, she was sure he could have anyone he wanted. It was just dumb luck that threw her in his path, he could so easily walk away now, no harm no foul. But without missing a beat, he cupped her face in his hands and melted her with those amber eyes.

“I love you too”. They both smiled like a couple of happy kids, pulling each other closer. He rose her chin with his fingers and kissed her. At first, the kiss was gentle and sweet. Full of love and happiness. She naturally placed her hand in his hair and pulled him closer. It was all the encouragement he needed. He parted her lips with his tongue, exploring her mouth, hot breaths becoming shorter and shorter. While still entangled in their kiss, he clumsily led her back inside his office where he leaned her against his desk. She sat gently, and gasped when he pushed roughly up against her. He kissed her deeply and urgently. She realized in that moment how badly she wanted him. She wanted him to take her, right then and there. On the desk. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gently biting at her lips and tongue, he no longer tried to suppress his hardness. In fact, he definitely wanted her to notice. With the life he led so far, he had never been so intimate with a women before. Not much beyond making-out had ever happened. Not that there had been the time. But he found himself naturally knowing exactly what to do. When he heard her gasp, it ignited a flame within him. He needed to keep going. He needed her. He wanted to take her so badly, he felt the need tightening in his balls. He wasn’t worried about impressing her. He’d been around soldiers long enough to realize that he was… blessed. But did she want this too? Saying “I love you” doesn’t mean let’s have sex right now. He tried to stop worrying so much. He pressed into her more, hoping she would notice his hardness and react. He heard her gasp again, and he looked at her face. She definitely noticed. She looked up into his eyes, and he noticed a change in hers. There was hunger that matched his own. “Oh Cullen” she sighed has he leaned in to bite her neck. She leaned back and started to wrap a leg around his when there was suddenly a crash. A bottle had fallen off the desk and broken. They both looked down at it, and she slowly turned to look back at him. He saw that hunger in her eyes again, darker, as if she was calling him closer. He couldn’t stop himself any longer. He knew that he couldn’t stop himself from getting harder, and with this next move she would have time to react and deny him if she wanted. In one fell swoop he cleared every item off of his desk. Without missing a beat, she started laying down on it. He climbed up on top of her, pressing hard against her. He started to bite her lips, her neck. He cupped her breast in his hand and squeezed, and she moaned. If there was anything holding him back before, after hearing that noise that he had caused, nothing was holding him back now. He grinded against her, causing her to moan again. Maker, he would do anything to keep her singing like that in his ear. She kissed his ear, causing him to shudder. Then with a voice he had never heard her use before whispered, “Oh Cullen…oh…. Take me”. With one hand under her tunic on her breast, the other slid down her pants. She gasped loudly. He checked her face and found nothing but pleasure. He couldn’t believe how warm she was, or how wet she was. There was no mistaking that she truly did want him. The thought that she wanted him like this drove him crazy. He started to remove her pants. She lifted her hips slightly to help him. He lifted her tunic to kiss her abdomen. He lightly licked and bit at her all the way down to her thighs. He kneeled on the floor and he licked around her folds, teasing her gently. She groaned with anticipation and he felt her hips rise to meet him. He took his thumb and began rubbing her pearl. She gasped again and sighed, “oh, Maker”. He continued rubbing her and started licking her, finally letting his tongue enter her. She cried out softly, gripping his shoulders tightly. She tasted so good, sweet and salty all at once. He wanted to taste more. She was already trembling underneath him. He took a finger from his free hand and inserted it inside of her and began pumping slowly. He looked up at her, and saw her eyes were closed and her head tilted back. When he inserted a second finger inside of her, her back arched off of the desk and she was writhing in pleasure. She began moaning louder, “Oh Cullen, right there… don’t stop… I...oooh….OOhh!” He pumped faster, kissing her thighs and rubbing her clit with his thumb. He felt the inside of her clench around his fingers as she lifted off of the desk. He was in disbelief at how much he enjoyed that. Hearing her calling out to him, knowing that he was doing that to her, that he could do this to her. He only imagined how he could make her feel when he is inside of her. She slowly laid back on the table, eyes still shut, legs still trembling. He felt proud, but his desire was quickly growing. He was unbelievably hard now. He thought, harder than he had ever been. She looked up at him lovingly, “you are…. Incredible.. That … that was... “ she closed her eyes and laid her head back, “damn.” He kissed her neck and she rolled onto her side. “Would you like to head up to your room?” She asked knowingly.


	8. The Lion's Sword

She jumped off the desk, but was unprepared for how weak her legs felt. Cullen caught her quickly and chuckled. He seemed quite pleased with himself. _As he should be,_ she thought to herself. He led her to the ladder and followed her up it. She hoped he was enjoying the view. He had given her something just then, and it was so much better than she could have ever imagined. She hoped that she could make this next part like that for him. She held his hand and led him to the bed, and gently pushed him down onto it. She slowly took off his armor and shirt, kissing him everywhere as she did so. She kissed scars she didn’t even know he had, and he had many. She then started with his boots and pants. When she got to his pants, she had a difficult time getting them over his cock. When she freed him, it sprang up and she gasped. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but she wasn’t expecting it to be quite so big. It made her anxious, and excited her all at once. All she knew, was that she wanted it. She wanted to touch it. She wanted to lick it. She wanted to have it on her body, and she wanted it inside of her. She was surprised at the power it held over her, but she liked it. She looked up at his face, and he was slightly smirking. So he knew. “Are most… I mean are you...this is...wow” She stuttered. 

He blushed, but then the blush was quickly replaced with a hunger in his eyes. “Yes, it’s definitely much bigger than most. And it’s all yours”. She was surprised at his forwardness, he rarely possessed that kind of confidence while flirting, but she supposed they were past that now. And it truly made her want it even more. She tenderly reached out to touch it, and when she did she heard Cullen sigh loudly. She liked hearing him, and she wanted more. She began to stroke him slowly, and leaned down to kiss it. He looked at her quizzically, but happily. She kissed the head, down the shaft, his balls, then back up. When she was back at the head she started to use her tongue. The sight of it was driving Cullen mad. He wanted more. He wanted her mouth. He gently ran his hands through her hair and pushed her down further. Cullen grunted loudly. It was warm, and wet, and it felt amazing. He continued guiding her head up and down his shaft, and she began sucking greedily, making her tongue flick the tip every time she was able. He leaned back on an arm and groaned. It was deep and gravelly, and she felt herself get wet at the sound of it. This was his first time, and he wanted to make sure he lasted for her, and if she kept doing that with her tongue he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. He pulled her head up to his and kissed her deeply. He pulled her onto the bed and flipped her on her back. She was surprised by his strength. She reached up and gingerly felt his arms with her finger tips. He looked down at her lovingly, “Are you ready? Are you sure?” he asked softly.   
She gave him a smile, a new smile, one he thought he might love just as much as her bright and bubbly one that he has loved from the start. “Yes. Cullen, I want you.” That was all he needed. He bent down and kissed her greedily, tongues and breath and heat. He reached down and felt her opening. It was so wet, so ready for him. He guided himself into her slowly. He pushed the tip inside of her, and she gasped. He wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt her, and went slowly. He pushed in a bit further. She could feel herself being stretched, feel him starting to fill her. The initial shock was potent, but it felt good. She appreciated his gentleness, and hugged his shoulders. He pushed further inside of her and she gasped again, burying her face into his neck. He stayed there for a few seconds. He wanted her so badly now, and she felt so good. Instinct was starting to kick in. He hummed low as he slowly started pulsing inside of her. He pulled back out slowly, and pushed himself back in. She groaned, and once again her face showed nothing but pleasure. She smiled to herself and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pumped once into her, feeling her warm wet walls wrap around his dick. Oh Maker, he could get lost in this. He wanted to get lost in this. He understood why his fellow soldiers were so obsessed. This was the best feeling in the world. He pumped inside of her again, gaining confidence and speed. He wanted to stay slow, just for a moment. He wanted to feel every detail. And so did she. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest. She couldn’t believe how he seemed to fit her perfectly. He hummed in her ear, “Maker Elizabeth, you feel so good.” He let out a deep moan and began pumping her harder. “Oh Maker, Cullen, oh please…” she cried out. Upon hearing this he lost it. He started pounding into her, finding a rhythm that felt just right. They heard the slapping of skin on skin, they heard the wet sounds she was making, and each of them moaned into each other. She bit at his neck, and he groped her breasts and licked her nipples. Suddenly, he reached out and held her leg higher, above his shoulder. He pumped hard, and she cried out in shock. It was like he hit a wall. He completely filled her with his length, and hit a spot unlike anything she had ever felt before. She cried out uncontrollably, and he grunted and groaned with each thrust. He leaned down into her with his body, and his pelvis was hitting her pearl with each thrust. This pushed Elizabeth over the edge. She moaned loudly, calling his name, and he felt her cum around him. She could feel his member begin to throb and pulsate, making her back arch upwards. He felt her walls trembling around his length. With one more final thrust he was lost. He moaned heavily with each wave and watched as his white hot came spilling out of her, pulsing with the waves of her climax. 

 

He tried putting his weight on his forearm as he finished inside of her, still breathing heavily. He sighed and slid down next to her. She gasped as he slid out of her, already missing the feeling of him. She leaned over, feeling weak, and laid on his chest. Her fingertips mindlessly stroking him. She cradled his balls and kissed his neck. She looked up at his face, and he looked like he was in a state of pure bliss. _Good,_ she thought, _he deserves this._

She admired his sculpted body more carefully now. He was all muscle, which she expected from how he moved on the battlefield in full armor. She ran her hand over his abs, and up to his biceps. He handled her with such strength during their night together, and she was surprised at just how much she liked that. He had been holding her up for quite some time throughout the evening, and never seemed to tire. _I suppose they don’t call him the Lion of Fereldan for nothing._ She loved that name for him. It fit. Not only because of his courage and strength, but now also due to his ferocity with her. 

He was watching her admire him, looking at her in awe. She loved him. She chose him. And she was perfect. Every curve of her body, every inch of the inside of her felt like it was made for him. She laid back down on his chest and sighed, and he ran his finger tips up and down her bare arms. They were both too happy for words, but right before they drifted off to sleep, he whispered in her ear, “I love you Elizabeth”.   
She smiled and hummed, “I love you too Commander” with a small laugh. He chuckled and squeezed her tightly to him.


	9. Morning Fun

She felt his warmth throughout her whole body that night. Occasionally they would barely become awake, and plant a soft kiss on the other before drifting back to sleep. When she awoke in the morning he was already awake. He smiled gently, and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, and then on her forehead. “

“Good Morning” he said, in a low and grumbly morning voice. She could tell he still felt just as blissful as she. He took his hand and gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and continued lightly stroking her cheek. She was already mindlessly tracing circles lightly on his chest and arms with her fingertips. 

Sunlight was already streaming through the hole in the ceiling and the window, and gave the room a wonderful glow. It also allowed her to better admire him, and he her. Neither of them wanted to leave. He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss unintentionally awoke the fire in him once more, and he felt himself becoming hard. He wanted this morning to be perfect for her. He didn’t want to force more upon her, but just enjoy this moment, but it was too late. She instantly felt him and gave him a crooked grin. She caressed his balls, and started to slowly and lightly run her hand up and down the length of his shaft. She was once again taken aback by the size of him. _Thank the Maker for giving me this perfect specimen of a man,_ she thought to herself. 

He closed his eyes and hummed, enjoying every sensation. He often woke up in the morning to an erection, but rarely had the time to do anything about it, and definitely never thought the fantasy of someone else doing something about it would happen here. He smiled at the thought, and opened his eyes to find her staring at his length. He swelled with pride, knowing it was impressing her. He leaned in to kiss her and went to push her on her back, but before he could she avoided his grasp and swung her leg over top of him. 

He looked up at the sight of her straddling him, her hourglass figure, and her large breasts perky with the morning cold. He knew exactly what the sight of them would do to him if she started riding him now. 

She leaned down however and began biting at his neck and ear, breathing softly. She let her warmth and wet glide teasingly over his cock. He groaned in anticipation with every passing moment. She grinded into him and he let out a sigh. He didn’t think he could get this much pleasure from grinding, especially after their night together. But as she moved her hips into his and he felt her slickness, it added to the suspense and pleasure. Finally, she reached down and guided him to her entrance. She teased him again, and quickly removed her heat. 

“You’re killing me” he growled softly.   
She did it once more, and he could no longer hold back. He grabbed her hips and held her down, not truly forcing himself inside of her but she could no longer pull away. She smiled and laughed softly. 

“I love how strong you are, my Lion” she cooed. He smiled slightly, not truly wanting her to see how that made him feel. He always felt stronger around her. Like he could move a mountain. Especially now. “And your dick, I mean Cullen, you’ve been blessed by the Maker.” She pushed down so that he entered her and he moaned, more loudly than he meant to. She leaned down and whispered, “It feels so good inside of me…. You’re perfect”. He instinctively started pumping his hips slowly, and she bounced on top of him more freely now. He looked up to see the sight he had longed to see for much longer than he would admit. She bounced atop him, breasts bouncing with each gyration of her hips, her eyes mostly closed and her back arched backwards, holding onto his chest for support. He cupped her breasts in both hands and squeezed before moving to her hips. He guided her, up and down, and he started hearing the wet sounds of him entering her more loudly. That sound drove him mad, and he needed more. He pulled her down closer to him, and she knew exactly what he wanted. She started riding him hard now, pounding so that her perfect ass slapped down hard. He lifted them up with his hips so that he could enter her more deeply. She cried out loudly, almost sounding in pain, but the sound died out into a long and sultry moan and she started riding him even harder. He looked down and could see his cock entering her, could see her enveloping him in her warmth. He could already feel that he was getting close. She leaned down so that their torsos were touching and she gave deep and meaningful pumps of her hips, slower but harder than before. She was now moaning uncontrollably. He could tell she was close. “Maker, Elizabeth, oh Maker, ugh, yes”. The sight of her losing herself, the sounds she was making. He started pumping, quicker now, harder. He was starting to see spots in his vision from the pleasure of it. He grunted and groaned deeply, and they both cried out together. Her walls were shaking and trembling all around his hardness, and he was throbbing and aching and spilling into her. She stayed atop him until they both stopped trembling and lifted herself off of him, his still half hard member sliding out of her. He watched his white hot cum spill from her and it made him shudder.   
She collapsed onto his chest and he held her tightly. They both laid there, panting but completely and utterly relaxed. He whispered into her hair, “you’re perfect”.


	10. Admiration

She thought she had done well for her first time. She was pleased with herself. She told him often how incredible he was at sex, but it wasn’t just to flatter him. She was astonished at how he could make her feel, what he could do inside of her. Cullen seemed to be a master at knowing just what buttons to push when, and just what positions would give her the most pleasure. Even in places like this, the dreadful Fallow Mire, she found herself thinking of it and it warmed her. Knowing that she would have someone like him waiting for her, knowing that she would have a warm bed and such incredible nights waiting for her, helped her get through her longer more painful journeys. She noticed that he had begun to worry about her more when she left, and smiled as the relief washed across his face when she returned. No one had ever cared for her like this before. She didn’t want to hurt him, and she prayed to the Maker that they would both make it out of this fight safe and sound. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elizabeth had seen Cullen passionate about many things, mostly about duty, the Inquisition, and his men. But he was chasing down Samson with a passion. He was an old friend who turned bad. Elizabeth wanted to help Cullen, and her team followed him to where Samson was hiding. She watched Cullen skillfully cut down demons and red templars. She new this must be difficult for him, but she couldn’t help admire his strength in battle. It had been a while since they had fought together, and she was definitely enjoying the view. She knew how heavy that sword and shield were, but he was wielding them like they weighed nothing at all. She watched how he almost gracefully moved with them, and cut enemies down decisively and quickly. She now knew that he was not only extremely experienced, but extremely gifted in battle and tactics. She found her mind wandering, imagining what those muscles could do to her in the bedroom. She was quickly drawn back to battle when a rogue revealed himself right in front of her ready to strike. Even the quick rogue couldn’t escape her chain lighting. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth now knew the full extent of how Cullen used to feel about mages. About what he did. She knows everything now, and yet she still cares for him. He watched her while she fought a red templar. She danced through spells gracefully, and he found himself admiring her skill. It amazed him how she looked beautiful even while fighting. He couldn’t believe how far life had taken him. There would have been a time where he wouldn’t have cared for her, wouldn’t have kissed her or held her or bathed in that smile. Thank the Maker.


	11. The Final Battle

The time had come to face Corypheus. They both knew what that meant. It meant that Cullen would be risking his life facing hordes of demons, wave after wave at the front of the lines. It meant she must face a god-like creature who wanted her dead. He found himself visiting the chapel more often, praying as hard as he could for her safety. Whispering prayers that it might be him and not her, and she found herself whispering the same prayer for him. He had mentioned once, that when this was over he would want to be with her, but aside from that they hadn’t spoken of the future. They both feared too much that it wouldn’t be a possibility after this battle, that one of them (or both of them) wouldn’t survive. They both couldn’t bare to think of what the future might hold, but now that the battle was upon them, they were heavy and burned with emotion. She found him in the chapel, kneeling in prayer. 

“Saying a prayer?” She asked softly. 

“We must draw strength wherever we can” he replied, his brow furrowed with worry. She admired his faith, especially when he spoke like that, or when he softly purred a part of the chant like poetry to her. In her eyes, it added to his strength, and felt like a beacon guiding her home.

“Andraste preserve me Elizabeth, I must send you out to him. Again. Maker, I don’t think I have that in me.” His eyes turned downward, and he placed his hands on hers. 

“Cullen, we can do this. It’s what we’ve trained and prepared for.” She wasn’t sure, but she wanted to give him strength, for she knew he would need it. She pictured him at the front lines, surrounded by too many enemies, arrows protruding from his armor. She shivered and a tear escaped her, rolling down her cheek. He wiped it away and kissed her gently. They both knew deep down, that the chances of her survival were particularly low. It was her job, and she would sacrifice herself if necessary to defeat Corypheus. 

“Cullen, if … if I don’t make it.. I want you t…” he stopped her by kissing her urgently, pressing hard against her.

“No, maker no. I can’t Elizabeth” he breathed as he kissed her again. His voice was catching, although no tears shown in his eyes, they were red. “No matter what happens, you will return to me”.

“I will” she said. “I will”. They kissed for a long time there in the chapel’s candlelight. Slow and sweet and raw. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He could see her from where he stood, she was so high up now, chasing after that crazy creature trying to kill her. He could only steal quick glances before the next wave of enemies hit. There were so many of them. There were definitely more than any of them had bargained on while they were planning. How were there so many?! “Maker’s breath” he grunted throwing another body off of him. He looked to his left and saw one of his soldiers battling a demon, without realizing an enemy was about to attack from his side. Cullen ran as hard as he could and placed himself and his shield in front of the soldier, and knocked back the enemy by stabbing his sword through the demon and forcing it’s corpse to the ground. It still pained him to see any of his men fall. They were his responsibility. He glanced up again and saw that they had cornered Corypheus. Maybe there was hope after all. The demon-god seemed to be struggling to stand against them. “Not much longer now!” he shouted to his men, trying to encourage them onward. “Keep th..” he stopped short when a short burst of pain ripped through his chest. He looked down at the arrow impaling him in disbelief. Not many could even put a scratch on his armor, but he remained humble and cautious, which kept him alive this whole time. He couldn’t see where the arrow had come from and then he heard a sharp “pop” of another arrow coming in through his side. His shield was up, but he couldn’t protect himself from all angles. He was being targeted as the commander now. The enemy had located him specifically. He growled and lunged forward finding one of his targets and easily taking him down. An arrow flew past his face, and he whipped around to see another target. He ripped through her as easily as the last. He never felt right killing another, but he was doing it to protect others, not himself. Still, he carried that burden like the rest of his men. And he wanted to make sure he was their to support them when this was all over. Suddenly, he was completely surrounded by extremely large warriors. He knew he could easily take up to 5, but the 7 surrounding him looked tough. He had learned to continue fighting through the pain when being attacked from many sides. This was nothing new, and he reminded himself to stay calm. He waited for them to attack, reserving his strength. Two fell instantly, a third fell shortly after. He felt a sharp pain where a sword had run him through near the top of his arm. He grunted in pain but quickly turned to counter. Two more fell. Two more to go he counted. One was directly in front of him, and the other was… he felt the blunt pain of a pummel in the back of the head and he dropped to his knees, vision blurring and hot blood running down his face. _Damn!_  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth stared down Corypheus. He was getting desperate, which they knew made him all the more dangerous. They couldn’t let their guard down. She was bloodied and bruised from head to toe, all of them were. And they were running out of potions. It was a close fight. She was proud of all they had accomplished together, and they had fought well. She had no regrets. She lunged forward with a blade she conjured from her willpower hoping to strike one more detrimental blow, but this time she wasn’t so lucky. Corypheus sent her flying backwards, and she landed on something sharp. Something metal was protruding from her body, and there was blood everywhere. This wasn’t good, and she knew she was running out of strength. She felt Solas’ protective barrier around her, and decided it was now or never. While Corypheus thought she was down and out, she cast a spell and lunged forward once more. Corypheus slowly turned seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye and grinned menacingly. She felt a chill run down her spine. _No fear! Now!_ she screamed in her head. Cassandra was behind him ready to double on her attack. Solas created a fade rift to keep Corypheus confined if only for a second. Varric appeared from stealth, Bianca in hand and a mean look on his face. They had set it up perfectly. She prayed the blow would be enough. 

Elizabeth dropped to her knees, blood gushing from her wound, tightly gripping the coin Cullen had given her. They had won. They had done it. She smiled at her friends. And then suddenly, she couldn’t see anything. Her vision turned black and she felt herself slip to the ground. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He could hear cheering. They had won. He could barely move his head. One of his soldiers was lying on top of him. He craned his next, trying to get one last glimpse of her. And there she was, her beautiful face covered in blood. Her lifeless body being carried by The Iron Bull who was frantically shouting for a healer. _No! No, Holy Andraste, please, let her live,_ he thought desperately before he too faded.


	12. Aftermath

Her eyes fluttered open to the sunlight glistening through the stained glass windows of her bedroom. _I’m in my bed?_ She pondered, thinking she was dead. She couldn’t move or speak, everything felt so heavy. Some kind of resting potion maybe? She could hear her attendants speaking excitedly of the battle. 

 

“Did you hear of Commander Cullen’s bravery?” One girl asked.

“Not exactly, what on earth happened?”

“According to the soldiers, they looked over and he was surrounded by 7 enemies. He was being targeted as the Commander of the army. He took 5 out instantly, they couldn’t believe their eyes. Then suddenly, 2 more flanked him by surprise. So now, he was surrounded by 4 warriors and badly injured. One managed to hit him in the back of the head with his pommel and he sunk to the ground. The soldiers were sure he was done for, they couldn’t reach him because a wall of demons separating them. They don’t know how, but somehow the Commander tripped the enemy behind him, and he cut that one down. He slashed out in a circle, cutting down two more. Mind you, he has two arrows sticking out of his chest, a sword in his arm, and a bad head wound.” 

Elizabeth hung on every word, growing more and more anxious. She didn’t want to hear, but she needed to.

“Right as he was about to tend to his final enemy, he saw a soldier being flanked to the side. From what I hear, that soldier would have been a goner, but Commander Cullen lunged in front of the blow, taking the hit himself straight through the chest.” The girl sounded pleased with herself with telling the story. 

“I’ve already heard from 15 different soldiers that he did the same for them, saving their life” the other girl chimed in now. “People are already talking about holding a ceremony in his honor for his bravery”. 

Elizabeth couldn’t bare it anymore. She pushed through whatever potion was hindering her and she sat up, groaning with the pain. 

“Where is he?!” she spat out, “please! Where is Cullen?!” She knew after hearing all of that, but she wouldn’t accept it. She couldn’t. She gripped at her abdomen, feeling the blood soaked bandages.

“Inquisitor!” the girls squeaked out in surprise. 

“Where is he?!” Elizabeth roared.

“He is being treated still ma’am. So sorry for disturbing your rest ma’am!” the first girl managed. 

_He’s alive!_ She sighed in relief.   
“I need to see him. Where is he being treated?” 

“Most soldiers are being treated in the hall right now Inquisitor, but I believe the Commander is in Lady Josephine’s office for privacy, and due to his condition.” The second girl said, with remarkable calmness. 

Elizabeth strained to get up, causing her wound to bleed further. The girls knew better than request she lie back down, so they helped her down the stairs. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cullen could hear her before he could open his eyes. He knew she was there with him. 

“Cullen! Oh Maker, no please.” He could hear her crying. He hated it. He longed to comfort her. He struggled against the weight of his own eyelids, unable to move his arms. 

He slowly looked up at her. “Oh thank the Maker!” She sighed with relief at seeing those sweet amber eyes. She rested her head on his uninjured shoulder. Even that hurt, but he would rather endure that pain than be parted from her. 

He couldn't believe he was alive. He shouldn’t be, not after that blow. He remembered it clearly. Deal with his final adversary of the bunch, or protect his soldier. He didn’t even think about it, the choice was clear. He sank to his knees one final time, whispering an apology to Elizabeth. He didn’t want to leave her, but he didn’t regret his actions. He was pulled from his thoughts as she lifted her head. He still couldn’t speak, but he looked at her face. She was covered in scrapes and bruises. She had a large gash across her face and forehead, and he noticed that blood was quickly soaking the front of her shirt. Luckily, so did his healer, who fused over Elizabeth, telling her that she shouldn't be moving and up and about yet. He saw the large wound in her abdomen when the healer lifted Elizabeth’s shirt to change the bandage. It was terrible, and deep. He knew he should just be grateful that they survived, but he hated seeing any harm or hurt on her.

She refused to leave his side. The healer said he was still in critical condition, and he had yet to speak. She felt such profound worry for him. The inner circle were getting their injuries treated in Josie’s office, for privacy. Cassandra leaned down to Elizabeth, “believe it or not he’s had worse” she said with a teasing smile. “He’s a strong warrior Elizabeth, don’t worry.” Cassandra’s words rang with truth.

“You’re right, thank you Cassandra.” 

Elizabeth looked down at him. “Rest now love. Everything will be alright.” He shut his eyes instantly, unable to keep them open any longer, and he slept for a long time.


	13. Rutherford

Skyhold seemed to be buzzing. The festivities had died down a bit over the past few months, but everyone there deserved to celebrate and be happy for as long as possible. 

Cullen looked out over the horizon. He had asked Elizabeth to accompany him on a quick trip to Fereldan. She didn’t even ask what the trip was for, she just hurried to get her things. She trusted him so completely, and it made him smile. He was making the right decision. 

His withdrawal symptoms were almost gone since his near death experience. All that was left were the nightmares, and even they were getting better. He recalled one night before the final battle, Elizabeth had tried to awaken him from a particularly terrible dream. Before he fully regained his consciousness he smacked her thinking she was an enemy. So hard that she crumpled to the ground and bruised. He had never felt such deep shame in his life. Why she acted completely unbothered, he’ll never know. She’s more careful waking him now, and while he thinks that is wise he hates that it is necessary. Lost in thought trying to think of a solution to ensure he could never hurt her again, she touched his arm and he jumped with a start. 

“Sorry for startling you!” She beamed up at him with that smile he adored. “I’m excited to go anywhere with you Cullen!” She skipped ahead towards the horses. He followed after her, completely undone, completely hers. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We’re meeting your family?!” She exclaimed nervously. She had heard so much of them, and often thought of them endearingly. It excited her, but also made her unbelievably nervous. 

“They are going to love you” he whispered as he kissed her hair. “Especially after all the letters you sent while I was ill. You have no idea what that meant to them. Especially considering how bad I am at writing and keeping up with them.” 

He knocked on the door, and instantly the door was thrown open by someone with blonde curls, golden eyes, and a light step. She threw herself on top of Cullen and almost knocked him back. 

Elizabeth was expecting serious and official like demeanors, like that of her Commander. Not the bubbly, happy and lively bunch that greeted them. A young man now stepped out and punched Cullen in the arm. “It’s been too long! Where have you been?!” 

A smaller girl now ran up to him and clasped her hands around his waist. “Cully!” she exclaimed. You could barely see poor Cullen, and his expression of surprise and embarrassment were priceless. All of the siblings shared similar features, blonde curls. Mia had golden eyes, darker than Cullen’s, Branson had hazel green eyes, and Rosalie had bright blue eyes. Cullen clearly had a strong affection for his smallest sister, picking her up to give her a quick squeeze. She was an adult, but still very tiny. The smallest of the bunch by far. 

Finally, Elizabeth saw Cullen’s parents walk towards them. There was the serious expressions she was expecting. It suddenly got very quiet. 

“Cullen” his father said groughly, nodding in his direction. 

Cullen nodded back, and then looked at his mother. She stared at him, and it made Elizabeth shift in place. Suddenly, tears welled up in her eyes, and Cullen moved to embrace her. 

“Selfish child!” She croaked “We thought you were dead. So many times. My heart, you foolish thing.”

He buried his face, “I’m so sorry Mother”, he muffled. 

“Well. Nevermind now, you’re home, thank the Maker!” she said, briskly wiping her tears and standing upright. His father placed a loving hand on her back. 

Then, all at once, they all looked at her. She instantly blushed, looking down. Cullen saved her quickly. “This is Elizabeth, the Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste”. 

“Oh geeze!” Elizabeth chortled “Just Elizabeth please, for goodness sake. She smiled warmly at them. Andraste preserve me.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it was, that smile. He knew his family could see it too. As soon as it was on her face, everyone relaxed and seemed full of happiness. His siblings ran to embrace her. 

“Thank you for being a _responsible adult_ and telling us of our brother’s conditions, as well as his accomplishments for the inquisition” Mia said, dagger eyes directed at Cullen. 

His mother embraced her warmly, “Welcome my dear! It is so wonderful to finally meet you in person!” she said has she guided them into the house. His siblings asked her what seemed like hundreds of questions. He took that as an opportunity to speak with his parents. 

He went to the kitchen to help his mother with dinner, and his father followed, sensing a real conversation was about to take place. 

“She’s lovely Cullen!” His mother said cheerily. 

“I know Mother, that’s why I wanted you all to meet her. And, well,” he paused, rubbing the back of his neck, “well I wanted to ask if.. Well.. if you would allow me to take grandma’s ring.”

 

The pair looked at him in shock, which was quickly replaced with joy. His father shook his hand vigorously, “Son, it’s about damned time! I’m real proud son, real proud. You got a lucky catch there boy.” He gave Cullen a hard hug. 

Tears were once again brimming in his mother’s eyes. “Mother, you’re going to alert her to a situation” Cullen chuckled. 

“I’ll be good” she promised, raising up both hands. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Would you like to get some fresh air?” Cullen offered. They had been at his family home for a few days, and it was starting to feel a little cramped. Cullen was nervous, but had never been more sure about anything in his life.

“That sounds great” she said appreciatively. 

“Do you remember the night we first talked in Haven? I told you of the place by the small lake?” 

“Of course!” She said excitedly, smiling. 

“It’s not far, would you like to go see?” 

“So very much” she said earnestly. 

As they walked in happy silence, holding hands, Cullen decided to start. “Due to our positions within the inquisition, and all of the battles we had to face, it was hard to imagine a future after Corypheus.”  
She nodded quietly in agreement.  
“Now, the future is wide open. There are so many possibilities for us.”   
He stopped and looked at her. “Do you still want this Elizabeth? Do you still want to be with me? You’re free to leave and live your life how you choose, are you sure you want to stay?”

She looked at him with a fierceness he hadn’t seen. “Cullen, I only want you.”

He kissed her, and continued walking towards the lake. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

For a moment, she let her emotions get the better of her. She thought he was about to propose! _Goodness girl, get it together,_ she thought to herself. 

 

Her skin was still burning hot when they arrived. It was beautiful here, and peaceful. “I can see why you like it here” she said, closing her eyes to listen to the small waves lapping at the shoreline, secretly trying to calm her nerves from earlier. 

He stood, watching her, taking in her spirit and her beauty.

“Beautiful” she remarked again.

He took her hands in his, turning her towards him. “Again…. Not as beautiful as you.” He said.

She looked into those eyes. Those amber pools, and there was a deepness and meaning in them, but she wasn’t quite sure what it was. All she knew is that it was beautiful, and she was already melting in his gaze. 

“Elizabeth, there’s something I need to tell you”. She looked at him quizzically. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, inside and out. From the moment we met, your smile has lit up my entire world. You make me so happy, Elizabeth, and I want to do that for you.”

“You do, silly” she smiled has she fixed the loose curl on his forehead.

“I want to do that for you indefinitely” he said again, more serious this time. She searched his eyes for more. Suddenly, he dropped to his knee and took out a ring. 

She was shocked, at first unable to react. Slowly, a tingling warmness started to spread throughout her body, starting from her toes and running up to her head. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

“Elizabeth, will you honor me by taking my hand? Will you marry me?”

His heart was pounding loud in his chest, he felt as though he would burst. He could see her bubbly smile, feel the radiance of her igniting. She leapt to him, almost knocking him down. She kissed him lightly, all over his face and his neck. He laughed freely, embracing her and holding her tightly. She took his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes, “Yes!”.


	14. A Skyhold Wedding

Elizabeth looked around her. _Nothing could be more beautiful than this._ Truly, a Skyhold wedding is a magnificent thing. The chantry gardens looked stunning, full of tulle and flowers and white benches. The grand hall was ready for a party. Of course Josie spared no expense. Everyone in the inner circle was excited for today. No one was more deserving than these two of this kind of happiness. 

Cass, Josie, Leliana, Sera, and Viv all helped prepare things with Elizabeth. She hardly had to lift a finger to prepare the dress, makeup, and her hair. 

“You look absolutely stunning, my dear” Viv said.  
“Oh, truly!” Josie said enthusiastically. 

Cass took her aside, “I’ve known Cullen for a long time. He’s always had a tough exterior, but gentle on the inside. When we first met, he was broken and lost. I just wanted you to know that you’ve changed his life. I never imagined I would see him look this happy. And you yourself are… glowing”. Cass was clearly a little uncomfortable being so open, but Cullen’s friendship had meant a great deal to her, as had Elizabeth’s. 

Elizabeth, knowing any more would make poor Cass sweat, simply beamed at her and gave her a quick hug. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the boys were there to help Cullen, who was a bundle of nerves and awkward energy. They boys new just how to lighten him up. A few jokes, and maybe an ale or two. 

It was time. Not many were invited to this affair. In fact, not many even knew it was occuring. Leliana helped make certain of that. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There was music in the air, and Cullen was waiting patiently at the altar. And suddenly, there she was. Shining radiantly in her white lace gown. It trailed behind her elegantly, a few strands of hair across her face, and bright red lips. He realized that he might need to remind himself to breathe while taking in her beauty.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She entered the gardens, and there he was. A black tux and tie. Hair perfectly settled, minus that one curl as always. And those eyes, staring back at her. He was exquisite. She couldn’t believe that he was hers forever.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was perfect. After everything they had all gone through together, they relished in this victory of sorts. Cullen and Elizabeth both thought on how nice it was to have such close friends their supporting them. They ate and drank as a family, late into the evening, until their friends returned to their beds drunk, sleepy, and happy.


	15. The After Party

Cullen took his bride’s hand, leading them up to the inquisitor’s quarters, his quarters. They barely made it through the door before she tackled him, planting kisses on his neck and chest. 

Cullen felt equal parts pure joy and lust in this moment, and he thought she did too. He needed to take her, claim her body, ravage her, pound her until she could no longer stand. He was already hard and throbbing. He wondered if she was already wet. He kissed her mouth, greedily exploring her with his tongue, biting at her lips. She hungrily returned the gesture. 

She looked at him, “I love you Cullen Stanton Rutherford”.   
He took her hand and kissed it. “I love you” he kissed her arm, “ Mrs. Rutherford”, he kissed her neck, leaving a mark. 

He tenderly removed her delicate lace dress, as she lovingly started removing his tux. They viewed each other’s naked bodies as if for the first time. Staring longingly at one another. 

She gave him the sexiest look he had ever seen, and he could no longer take it so slowly. He closed the distance between them so quickly she let out a loud gasp before returning his greedy and wandering touches. They’re hands couldn’t remain still, longing to touch every inch of each other. He expertly unhooked her bra and threw it off to the side. He reached down to touch her. Oh maker, she was so wet. So ready for him. _Because she is mine,_ he thought to himself. Not possessively, but reverently. 

As soon as he touched her she sighed loudly. Would she always feel so weak at his touch? Her thighs were already trembling. Her hands already needing support from his strong shoulders. He could feel her pelvis lifting up towards him longingly. She reached her hand down to run it along the length of his shaft. She was still amazed at his size, still amazed that he fit her so perfectly when it seemed like he was too big to fit her small frame. She bent down, liking his hard length, giving him devilishly sexy looks from under her long lashes. Those looks, he couldn’t help himself. She had become more and more daring, knowing just how to look at him to make him undone. He raked his fingers through her hair, forcing her down on him. “Aghh” he rasped, his head rolling back and eyes closed. Maker she knew how to lick him just right, knew how to make him lose control. He reached down and started rubbing her folds and her pearl. She moaned on his cock, and he could feel her throat vibrating around it. “Oh Maker, Elizabeth” he said has he forced her head down one last time before pulling her up to him. 

She gave him another of those dirty looks, tempting him in. “Take me, Cullen”.   
“With pleasure” he said darkly, “but first…” He had her sit on the bed and sit against the wall. He pinned both of her hands using one of his up and behind her. He could still reach while leaning down and started to lick her folds. She whimpered. He licked at her pearl and she writhed and forced her hips up into him. He licked around her entrance, teasing her, before finally entering her. He used his free hand to rub her, slowly at first, tantalizingly slow. His tongue raked her insides in slow circles. She squirmed and squealed and moved her hips, but he wanted to make her wait for it. Soon she was whimpering uncontrollably, and he forcibly and suddenly increased his ferocity. She moaned loudly, and whispered his name in a plea. She was so close, and he continued lapping up her wetness, still holding her wrists so that she couldn’t slide away. “Oh please! Oh please… please!” She begged, squirming. He rubbed her sensitive pearl and inserted two fingers inside of her. She gasped loudly, barely holding on. He had her now, so close. He pumped furiously and licked hungrily at her pearl. She cried out, almost sobbing his name in delight. Her back arched completely like he knew it would, and he felt her spasming around his fingers. He slowly kissed all the way up her abdomen, her neck, and finally her mouth before releasing her. She slumped against him, completely undone. Her eyes fluttered open, looking at him in awe. He couldn’t believe how she still looked at him like that. He swelled with pride, in more ways than one. She noticed. “I want your dick Cullen. I want you inside me, so badly. Please, Cullen” she pleaded in a sexy voice. Maker she was good at that. He melted into her, grinding against her pearl and she let out an excited groan into his neck. He guided himself into her, slowly, inch by inch, wanting to memorize the way her walls felt around him, warm and wet and tight. Maker, that tension, that tightness, that friction. She was exquisite. He was all the way in now, and she exclaimed as he hit that one delicate spot. His balls swollen against her wet flesh, she reached down to caress them as the lay there for just a moment enjoying the feeling of each other. 

Suddenly, he felt her walls twitch around him ever so slightly, and he instinctively began to pulse inside of her. He brought himself all the way out of her, and then all the way back in again, all the way to that spot that he knows gave her pleasure, ever so slowly. _This is heaven,_ he thought to himself. Every time he slowly penetrated her quivering folds, and his balls hit up against her, she moaned low into his chest. Faster now, ever so slightly. He naturally increased his rhythm, and soon they heard her wetness as he pumped into her. 

He abruptly stopped and flipped her on her stomach. He stretched her hands behind her back and pounded into her. She screamed from the shock of it. She was unbelievably tight in this position, and he reached her end so quickly. She cried out softly with each thrust, and he moaned and grunted. He stood up and lifted her up off the bed to face him. He lifted her off the ground and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her there like that, and pushed her against the wall, pumping into her harder and faster. She bounced up and down in his arms, softly moaning in his ear with her arms wrapped around his neck. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the rhythm of one another. Eventually he let her slide down the wall as they panted against each other. He sat down on the bed looking for her to follow. But it was her turn for a new thing. She faced away from him and backed up her backside so that she sat on his lap. She leaned so far forward, knowing she was giving him a great view, and guided him into her. He moaned loudly at that, the sight of it, the feel of it, everything. He was surprised she had done it, but maker was he grateful. He slapped her ass as she pumped up and down, and he raised his hips to go further and deeper inside of her. She cried out, and screamed. “Oh Cullen, that… ooh… yess!!” He couldn’t contain himself any longer when she started screaming like that. He wanted to pound her, and fill her up. He grabbed her and quickly spun her around, leaving her dizzy. He pushed her down onto the bed and took his place on top of her. He guided himself in quickly, and started pounding her harder than he ever had before. Her eyes rolled back and she sighed happily. He grunted and groaned and it was the most masculine and attractive sound she had ever heard in her life. The sounds of him, mixed with how fast and deep he was inside her had her so close. Cullen knew he was so close now. He wanted them to cum together. He placed his thumb on her pearl and rubbed suddenly. She moaned loudly, “ooo… Cullen, yes.. Please…. Oh Cullen” and she met her end. The feeling of her spasming walls around him and her moans undid him. He grunted heavily as he spilled into her, watching again as the liquid spilled out from her in spurts. 

They looked at each other. That was the best time. They had never experienced such pleasure, and they were in awe of each other. They both smiled and laughed tiredly. Cullen slipped out of her and she gasped, grabbing onto his shoulders as she turned to lay on his chest. This was perfection. This was true bliss.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _3 years later (no trespasser dlc)_

Epilogue - 3 years later (no trespasser dlc)

Cullen was now holding the most important thing he had ever held in his life. He stared down in disbelief once again. He looked at Elizabeth with more love than he had ever felt, tears welling up in his eyes because of what she’d given him. What they’d given each other. He thought back to the previous months leading up to this moment.

_At that point he was still setting up his help center for Templars. It was a dream that Elizabeth had encouraged he follow, and now it was becoming a reality. He was going to help all of those Templars that never received help before. Those losing their minds to Lyrium madness would have comfort in their final days, and those who wished to stop would have knowledgeable support. It had been a long day at the building site, ensuring that everything was in order. He still felt like a Commander. He walked in the door, eyes weary. He found her in the kitchen reading a book. He leaned down and breathed in the summer scent of her hair as he kissed her. “Hello my love”, he said softly. She beamed up at him, that same smile he had fallen in love with. It seemed even brighter to him now._

_“Hello my love. Look, I made you something.” He looked down at a very tiny wooden training sword._

_“Um, thank you dear. But why?” he looked up puzzled._

_Her beaming smile unfazed, she continued looking at him knowingly._

_“Wait” he said, placing his hand on the back of his neck, “you don’t mean?” he looked at her intensely, trying to pry the answer from her eyes._

_She nodded yes enthusiastically, full of joy. He cried out a loud, a raw laugh, scooping her up in his arms, planting kisses all over her face and body. Tears now streamed down her face._

_They didn’t think it was possible. The wound left from Corypheus left damage that was believed irreversible. They had both been dreaming of having children together, and when they were given the news they were devastated. Over the last few years they had done their best to come to peace with it._

_Looking at her, he placed his hands on her and kissed her abdomen lovingly. He pressed his forehead to hers and they lovingly caressed and laughed the whole night._

_He watched her grow swollen with his child and it changed him. He held her hand as she struggled during childbirth, watched her become the mother of his child, falling in love with her all over again._

He looked at his new son, filling up with pride. However strong he felt in the past, he felt strongest now, sure he could move mountains to protect them. He didn’t deserve this, and never thought he would get the chance. But he would work hard to be worthy of it. 

Elizabeth sighed as she saw the most beautiful sight Andraste could give her. Her Cullen so full of love and joy, holding their child.


End file.
